villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Joker (DC Comics)
Il Joker è un personaggio dei fumetti creato da Jerry Robinson con la collaborazione di Bill Finger e Bob Kane, pubblicato dalla DC Comics e apparso per la prima volta in Batman vol. 1 n. 1 (primavera 1940). È uno dei più celebri supercriminali dei fumetti e il più famoso della casa editrice statunitense, oltreché la nemesi di Batman stesso . Nelle prime traduzioni italiane era stato chiamato "Il Jolly", nome italiano più diffuso dell'omonima carta da gioco . Joker è un personaggio sadico , burlone, psicotico, perfido, crudele, senza scrupoli, ambizioso, eccentrico, carismatico, estremamente brillante, pittoresco, vanitoso, egocentrico e logorroico, ma in altre interpretazioni è, a seconda dei casi, un innocuo ladro o un grottesco schizoide . La sua follia lo rende uno dei più terribili criminali di Gotham City nonché uno dei personaggi col più alto numero di omicidi a carico (circa duemila vittime compresi donne, bambini, eroi e poliziotti) . Il livello di pericolosità del personaggio è tale che molti dei suoi piani hanno una portata addirittura mondiale (in alcune storie fa uso di un virus o del suo peculiare veleno misto alla pioggia per uccidere milioni di persone) e richiedono l'intervento, oltre di Batman, dell'intera Justice League. Quando una guerra nucleare ha privato tutti gli esseri viventi dei loro superpoteri Joker è stato reso sano di mente, tuttavia questa condizione è stata solo temporanea e presto è tornato ad essere quello di un tempoChuck Dixon, Jim Aparo, John Cebollero, Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, n. 145, p. 32.. Nella serie animata degli anni novanta gli è stato conferito anche un lato giocoso e festoso, tanto che in alcune scene si rivolge direttamente al pubblico dando consigli ai bambini più piccoli ad esempio con frasi come «Non fatelo a casa, bambini!» . Si è classificato al secondo posto nella classifica dei più grandi cattivi nella storia dei fumetti secondo IGN ; la rivista Wizard l'ha collocato invece al primo posto , mentre Empire all'ottavo . Nel sondaggio tra i migliori cento personaggi immaginari, Joker si è classificato al trentesimo posto . Le sue origini, volutamente misteriose, sono state rinarrate e approfondite da Alan Moore e Brian Bolland in The Killing Joke''Alan Moore, Brian Bolland, ''Batman: The Killing Joke, ISBN 1-4012-0927-0 (1988), da Ed Brubaker e Doug Mahnke in L'uomo che ride (2005) e in Batman Confidential (2007). Storia editoriale La progettazione grafica del personaggio è ispirata dall'interpretazione che l'attore Conrad Veidt diede del personaggio di Gwynplaine nel film L'uomo che ride. La somiglianza tra Gwynplaine e il Joker è esclusivamente visiva: il Joker riprende il fisico slanciato di Veidt e il suo sorriso grottesco.[http://wayback.archive.org/web/20070306055600/http://franklovece.com/webexclusives.html Entertainment Weekly writer Frank Lovece official site: Web Exclusives — Bob Kane interview] La prima apparizione del personaggio risale al 1940, sul primo numero di Batman. Inizialmente il personaggio doveva morire alla fine della storia, ma all'ultimo tale finale non venne disegnato.Le strani morti del Joker, in Batman n. 2, Cenisio, settembre 1992 In una storia apparsa su Detective Comics n. 64 (1944) il Joker finiva addirittura sulla sedia elettrica, ma veniva poi salvato dai suoi scagnozzi. Il personaggio delle origini era un folle pronto a tutto pur di sopraffare il suo acerrimo nemico Batman: realizzava piani complicati, spesso con l'ausilio di armi gigantesche o di costruzioni grottesche. Il personaggio, così, oscillava tra un'aria di drammaticità ed un umorismo da striscia quotidiana, che però non intaccò la sua popolarità ed il suo successo come personaggio. Anzi: questo periodo fu, probabilmente, di profonda influenza sul cartoonist Dick Sprang, che, con un tratto alla Chester Gould, realizzò alcune delle storie più incredibili sul dinamico duo. Il Joker è stato per molto tempo un personaggio senza passato, di cui nemmeno Batman conosceva nulla. Nessun autore aveva mai narrato le sue origini, salvo trapelare pochi indizi discordanti nelle storie. Le sue origini furono inizialmente narrate da Sheldon Moloff e George Roussos in L'uomo sotto il cappuccio rosso.Detective Comics n.168 Nel 1973, dopo breve declino durato quattro anni, il personaggio di Il Joker venne rinnovato da Dennis O'Neil. Il suo Joker, in effetti, per quanto folle, non aveva il fascino ed il carisma necessari per spiccare rispetto ad altri personaggi dell'abile sceneggiatore. O'Neil, tra l'altro, realizzò le sceneggiature del serial The Joker (primo numero nel 1975), disegnato da Irv Novick, che risultò, in effetti, debole e poco drammatico rispetto a quanto ci si potesse aspettare da un personaggio letale come il Joker. Sul finire degli anni settanta, Julius Schwartz, dinamico supervisore delle testate DC Comics, per la testata Detective Comics, assoldò uno sceneggiatore proveniente dalla Marvel Comics, Steve Englehart, con l'intento di rinnovare le atmosfere che circondavano Batman. Dopo un paio di storie realizzate da Walter Simonson, Schwartz, ignorando i dubbi di Englehart, propose ai lettori il giovane ed esordiente Marshall Rogers. La scommessa di Schwartz, alla fine, risultò vincente, non solo dal punto di vista grafico, con Rogers che realizzò alcune delle più belle tavole mai apparse, ma anche dal punto di vista dei contenuti. La coppia, infatti, riuscì a realizzare una serie di storie interessanti ed avvincenti nelle quali Bruce Wayne veniva riportato ad una dimensione più umana e, contemporaneamente, Batman non tradiva le sue atmosfere più genuinamente oscure. In tutto questo il personaggio che, dopo Hugo Strange, spicca maggiormente è proprio Joker. Il personaggio riapparve successivamente nell'opera di Frank Miller Il ritorno del Cavaliere Oscuro (1986). Nel fumetto, il Joker viene dapprima rappresentato come un folle ex-criminale, ormai senza alcuno stimolo, che ritorna in grande stile compiendo una strage: uccide gli spettatori accorsi allo studio televisivo dal quale viene trasmessa una trasmissione alla quale partecipa lo stesso il Joker. Inizia, così, un lungo inseguimento con Batman, che porterà al suicidio del criminale. Dopo un periodo di crisi riguardo alla figura del personaggio, la situazione cambiò con l'arrivo dell'opera di Alan Moore, Batman: The Killing Joke, considerata una delle migliori storie di Batman: l'arco narrativo è costellato di flashback che narrano la sua vita prima di diventare ciò che è ora. Alla fine dell'opera, Batman chiede a il Joker di riabilitarsi, ma il criminale rifiuta. Quest'opera ha ispirato le origini del personaggio nel film di Tim Burton, BatmanTim Burton, Burton on Burton, revised ed. (London: Faber and Faber, 2006) 71. ISBN 0-571-22926-3. e la personalità del Joker di Heath Ledger, apparso in Il cavaliere oscuro. L'impronta realistica Mentre nei cinema usciva Il cavaliere oscuro (2008) di Christopher Nolan, nel quale Heath Ledger rinnovava l'interpretazione del criminale con un'impronta più realistica, Brian Azzarello e Lee Bermejo realizzavano The Joker Brian Azzarello (testi), Lee Bermejo (disegni), The Joker, DC Comics, 2008, ISBN 978-1-4012-1581-1 (tradotto in Joker, Planeta deAgostini, 2008), nel quale Bermejo spiegava come anche avesse dato un'impronta realistica al "suo" Joker al pari di Nolan, iniziando a lavorarci anche prima dell'uscita del film, ma che comunque da ora in avanti, caratteri come le sue cicatrici sul volto saranno «iconiche» per il personaggio. In questa storia il personaggio, Jack, è un criminale depresso che vede in Batman una fonte di divertimento; sarà lui stesso a provocargli cicatrici alle labbra attraverso un Batarang, e sempre per colpa sua finirà in una vasca di farmaci antidepressivi, che lo trasformeranno anche fisicamente. Michael Green (testi), Denys Cowan (disegni), John Floyd (chine), Lovers & Madmen, in Batman Confidential nn. 7-12, DC Comics, settembre 2007 - febbraio 2008 (tradotto in Batman Confidential n. 2. Planeta DeAgostini, 2009 - ISBN 978-84-674-6847-2) In seguito, una volta divenuto Joker, si può considerare nel fumetto il più importante criminale della città: durante la storia avrà modo di incontrare Pinguino e Due Facce, i quali dovranno piegarsi alla sua volontà. Inoltre Killer Croc qui è mostrato al servizio di Joker. Nuovo Universo DC Nel Nuovo Universo DC, Joker appare in Detective Comics n.1. Egli viene portato ad Arkham Asylum da Batman in seguito a un omicidio, ma il pagliaccio ne evade lasciando in cella la pelle del suo viso, dopo essere stato operato da Dollmaker. Successivamente, dopo un anno d'assenza, Joker torna in città e uccide a mani nude alcuni poliziotti al commissariato di Gotham e recupera il suo volto scarnificato tenuto sotto custodia proprio al commissariato. Da questa vicenda in poi verrà narrata la saga di "Morte della Famiglia" (che prende spunto dalla storia in cui è morto Jason Todd, Una morte in famiglia) che comprenderà, come dice il titolo della storia, tutti i membri della bat-family. In questa storia, il Joker appare convinto del fatto che Batman si stia rammollendo a causa dell'influenza dei suoi alleati e pianifica la distruzione sistematica di tutti i membri della bat-famiglia, riproponendo i suoi vecchi crimini in una nuova veste e inscenando una macabra rappresentazione all'Arkham Asylum in onore del suo "re", ovvero Batman stesso. Nel 2014 Joker torna protagonista dell'arco narrativo Gioco finale. Biografia del personaggio Origini Nei fumetti classici il passato e le origini del Joker non sono completamente chiarite, ma in Detective Comics n. 168 (maggio 1950), viene rivelato che il personaggio inizialmente si faceva chiamare "Cappuccio Rosso", e nell'episodio è intento a sabotare una fabbrica di prodotti chimici. Batman però interviene e Cappuccio Rosso, per sfuggirgli, cade in un bacino di raccolta pieno di mistura chimica da cui riemerge, poi, tramutato nel Joker. Nell'albo Batman: The Killing Joke (1988), Detective Comics n. 168 viene approfondito: Prima di divenire il genio del crimine conosciuto in tutta Gotham City, Joker (il cui vero nome non è mai stato rivelato dal criminale) era un ex assistente chimico diventato un cabarettista di scarso successo e in serie difficoltà economiche. Pur di poter mantenere la moglie incinta e dimostrare a lei, e se stesso, di non essere un fallito decise di associarsi coi due malviventi complici del fantomatico criminale "Cappuccio Rosso": quest'ultimo in realtà era solo un mascheramento che i due facevano indossare al complice di turno durante i loro crimini. I due progettano di rapinare una fabbrica di carte da gioco adiacente ad un impianto chimico, dove il futuro Joker aveva lavorato tempo addietro. Poco prima del colpo, la polizia informa l'uomo che sua moglie è morta per l'esplosione di uno scalda-biberon elettrico e con lei il figlio nascituro. Sebbene sia scioccato dalla perdita e non abbia più motivo di diventare un fuorilegge, i due complici lo obbligano a prendere parte comunque alla rapina. Il piano viene sventato dal duplice intervento delle guardie della sicurezza, che sparano ai due malviventi, e di Batman. Proprio a causa dell'intervento di quest'ultimo, l'uomo cade in una vasca di acqua di scarico, inquinata da sostanze chimiche di scarto. Fuoriesce dal canale di scolo col volto deformato in una maschera grottesca: i capelli verdi, la pelle bianca e un ghigno folle con le labbra scarlatte. La vista del suo aspetto causa il cedimento definitivo della sua psiche, trasformandolo così definitivamente nel folle criminale Joker.Alan Moore (testi), Brian Bolland (disegni), Batman: The Killing Joke. DC Comics, 1988 Sul secondo numero italiano di Batman Confidential ci viene mostrata come Batman per rabbia incarichi un criminale per eliminare Jack (il futuro Joker) ma questi lo tortura un po' prima di eliminarlo, nel tentativo Jack si libera e si butta assieme al criminale in una vasca vuota dove poi viene riempita per colpa di un proiettile schivato da Jack che colpisce il tubo di attivazione delle sostanze farmaceutiche anti-depressivi, quando però Jack esce per miracolo dalla vasca la sua pelle è bianca, i capelli verdi e le labbra rosse. Nella saga Gioco finale,Batman (2011) n. 35-40 le origini del Joker vengono rinarrate dallo stesso burlone. Il pagliaccio infatti afferma di essere in realtà l'Uomo pallido, una creatura semi mitologica che ha assunto una sostanza chiamata Dionesio (simile al pozzo di Lazzaro) che lo rende immortale. Tuttavia, alla fine della saga Batman scopre che quello che Joker gli ha detto è solo una macchinazione diabolica frutto della psiche contorta del criminale. Sull'albo Justice League n.50 Batman, grazie alla "sedia di Mobius", scopre una nuova verità sul Joker. Infatti la scopre che in realta i Joker sono tre, ovvero il classico Joker delle origini, il Joker che storpiò Barbara Gordon in Batman: The Killing Joke e quello visto nella saga Gioco finale. Carriera criminale Nel corso degli anni, Joker si è rivelato la vera e propria nemesi di Batman, responsabile di ogni sorta di crimine. L'Arkham Asylum venne aperto proprio in occasione del primo arresto del Joker, dove vi viene condannato a vita con il contrassegno di Paziente Zero. Do You Understand These Rights, in Batman Confidential n. 25. DC Comics, marzo 2009 Nel corso della loro guerra personale, Batman ha subito gravi perdite per mano di Joker, ad iniziare da Barbara Gordon, figlia del commissario James Gordon ed ex Batgirl, cui il criminale spara, rendendola paraplegica; successivamente uccide Jason Todd, il secondo Robin,Jim Aparo (testi), Mike Mignola (disegni), Batman: Una morte in famiglia (Batman: A Death in the Family), in Batman nn. 426-429. DC Comics, 1988-1989 la cui morte segnerà per sempre la vita di Batman; a seguito del terremoto che devasta la città di Gotham, uccide Sarah Essen Gordon, seconda moglie del commissario, mentre questa difendeva dei neonati.Batman: Terra di nessuno (Batman: No Man's Land). DC Comics, 1999 In uno degli episodi della JLA, Martian Manhunter userà i suoi poteri per riorganizzare la contorta mente del Joker (seppure con grande sforzo e con risultati solo temporanei). Durante questa breve sanità, Joker si dichiarerà pentito di tutti i suoi crimini. Interpretazioni della follia del Joker La follia del Joker, dai confini alquanto nebulosi, è stata variamente interpretata dagli autori. Chuck Dixon spiega la longevità del personaggio con la sua capacità di adattarsi e trasformarsi negli anni, sempre restando «aperto a qualsiasi tipo di interpretazione»Chuck Dixon, Due parole sul Joker, in Batman: Arkham n. 1. Planeta DeAgostini, giugno 2008 - ISBN 978-84-674-4646-3. Dixon evidenzia inoltre che in una storia nella quale è coinvolto Joker, il suo «humor deve funzionare», le «battute devono avere un loro fascino», e la sua pazzia debba riportare un «qualcosa di metodico»: per l'iconicità del personaggio e le aspettative che genera nel lettore infatti, scrivere una bella storia equivarrà ad essere idolatrati dai fan, mentre firmarne una «stupida» provocherà «l'ira dei fan ed il disprezzo dei tuoi stessi colleghi» Il graphic novel Arkham Asylum: Una folle dimora in un folle mondo di Grant Morrison suggerisce che non si tratti di follia, ma di un caso più unico che raro di "super-normalità", una sorta di percezione sensoriale estrema. Inoltre, Joker non sembra qui essere dotato di una vera e propria personalità: in base al momento e alla convenienza può scegliere di essere un amabile comico o uno spietato assassino. In questa storia, gli autori presentano un Joker nervoso ed asciutto, la cui follia viene anche accompagnata da latenti comportamenti omosessuali, successivamente accantonati anche dallo stesso Morrison allorquando lo ripropose nel corso della sua versione della Justice League. Il punto di riferimento di Morrison, comunque, sembra proprio Joker di Englehart-Rogers, con la sua follia che viene indirizzata verso una inutile violenza.Arkham Asylum: Una folle dimora in un folle mondo di Grant Morrison Lo scrittore Brad Meltzer ha sottolineato come spesso il personaggio venga rappresentato pazzo inteso come "divertente", ma la pazzia equivale a rabbia e oscurità, caratteristiche che generano quindi un legame indissolubile tra Joker e Batman.Brad Meltzer, Tutti vogliono scrivere una storia con Joker. Batman Confidential n. 2. Planeta DeAgostini, 2009 - ISBN 978-84-674-6847-2 Nel 1988 inoltre Alan Moore porta con la sua graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke un'interpretazione della follia del Joker come una specie di evoluzione e di come sia semplicemente una chiave di lettura della vita in modo più libero ed elementare, tanto da spingere lo stesso lettore a chiedersi se questo dimostri che in fondo in fondo tutti noi siamo "pazzi". Il Joker Venom L'arma caratteristica del principe pagliaccio del crimine è il micidiale Joker Venom (detto anche: veleno del Joker, tossina Joker, Smilex, veleno esilarante). Si tratta di una sostanza velenosa, presumibilmente una neurotossina, che aggredisce il sistema nervoso delle vittime provocando incontrollabili spasmi di risa che portano alla morte per soffocamento: i cadaveri hanno sempre un inquietante ghigno stampato sulla faccia e, a seconda degli autori, la pelle bianca come quella del criminale. Il veleno accompagna il Joker dalla sua prima apparizione storica (Batman #1,1940) ed è diventato il marchio di fabbrica del personaggio, impiegato in innumerevoli forme per uccidere (nelle falde acquifere, nella pioggia, nei fiori), spesso sotto forma di due componenti che si attivano solamente a contatto tra loro (in "Batman: R.I.P." la neurotossina si attiva soltanto se dei fiori rossi e neri entrano a contatto). Esistono numerose varianti della sostanza (Batman, in "Morte della famiglia", menziona una tossina n.32, lasciando supporre che esistano ancora più versioni) e gli effetti variano a seconda della crudezza del media sul quale il personaggio è trasposto: da comune gas esilarante in alcune serie animate, a tossina letale, come nel videogioco Arkham Asylum. Relazioni con altri personaggi DC Lo stesso Superman, uno degli eroi più potenti del mondo, sembra ritenerlo un pericolo, arrivando anche a minacciare Batman nel caso lo avesse visto nuovamente a Metropolis dopo un precedente attacco del clown, cosa che però succederà numerose altre volte dando al Joker un posto anche nella "galleria" di villains dell'Uomo d'Acciaio oltre che in quella, ovviamente, di Batman, dei Giovani Titani, della Justice League e della Squadra Suicida. Il Joker spesso e volentieri si ritroverà ad affrontare Superman attaccando Metropolis solo per divertimento o per noia, spesso causata dall'assenza di Batman a Gotham. Nel fumetto Superman: Imperatore Joker il clown acquisisce il 99% dei poteri di Mister Mxyzptlk (storico nemico di Superman e suo grande amico) con l'inganno dopo averlo battuto a scacchi. Con i poteri dell'elfo della quinta dimensione riplasmerà il mondo a sua immagine e somiglianza, ma anche le sue debolezze si rispecchieranno nel suo creato portando Superman a fermarlo nuovamente. Joker e Mister Mxyzptlk però non hanno giocato a scacchi solo quella volta ed i due spiccano tra gli antagonisti della serie Batman/Superman di Jeph Loeb dove pilotano dietro le quinte le azioni dei vari criminali in modo da dimostrare quale dei due eroi (Batman e Superman) sia il migliore. Nell'universo alternativo di Injustice: Gods Among Us è lui la causa di tutti gli eventi del gioco e della follia di Superman divenuto un tremendo dittatore dopo aver ucciso sua moglie Lois Lane incinta pensando di star combattendo Doomsday per colpa di un inganno del clown. Sarà proprio Superman a togliere la vita a Joker in questo mondo, anche se il suo nome continuerà a vivere tramite una setta che lo riconosce come il messia, setta guidata da Harley Quinn e alleata della Resistenza di Batman. Una sorta di "eredità" per il Joker anche dopo la sua morte è introdotta nella serie animata Batman of the Future dove i Jokers sono tra i principali antagonisti di Terry McGinnis. Una cosa simile avviene nella serie di Gotham dove, a seguito di Jerome Valeska (il "proto-Joker" del serial) si va a formare un gruppo di suoi adoratori. In tutti e 3 i casi qui citati il gruppo rientra in contatto, in un modo o nell'altro con il Joker: in Injustice con quello di un universo parallelo più simile ai fumetti mainstream, in Batman of the Future con Tim Drake divenuto il clown grazie ad un chip impiantato proprio dal principe del crimine anni prima e in Gotham riportando in vita Jerome che mostra ancora più connessioni con la futura nemesi di Batman. Anche nell'universo narrativo di Frank Miller il Joker, pur trovando la morte in Il ritorno del Cavaliere Oscuro continua a far parlare di sé tramite Dick Grayson (ora capace di rigenerarsi) che ha preso il suo nome facendo fuori vari membri della Justice League in Batman: Il cavaliere oscuro colpisce ancora prima di essere ucciso definitivamente dallo stesso Bruce Wayne. Gli altri criminali lo temono per la sua follia ed imprevedibilità. Ogni volta che qualche criminale si allea con lui se ne pente tanto da far preparare ad Enigmista un piano nel caso di tradimento del clown in "Morte della Famiglia". Per lo stesso motivo Lex Luthor lo tende ad escludere dall'Injustice League temendo le azioni sconsiderate del pazzo. Nonostante ciò anche Joker ha i suoi alleati come Harley Quinn, Jonny Frost e Gaggy. Poteri e abilità In The Origin/Bio of the Joker - Countdown n.31, Joker viene considerato il killer più pericoloso del mondo e dalla psicosi unica: il personaggio può essere infatti considerato pura follia e caos senza controllo. Essendo stato mutato a livello genetico dall'esposizione ad alcuni acidi, non è più possibile considerarlo completamente umano e commette normalmente i suoi crimini tramite l'uso di armi convenzionali (come pistole, fucili e bazooka) e armi non convenzionali di stampo comico (carte da gioco con bordo in metallo affilato, fiori che spruzzano acido, sigari esplosivi, dispositivi che forniscono scosse elettriche letali con la stretta di mano ecc). Tra queste ultime si segnala senza dubbio il peculiare gas Smilex, usato per uccidere le sue vittime e lasciare sul loro volto una smorfia spasmodica che ricorda il suo inquietante sorriso. Questo veleno viene prodotto in forma sia liquida che gassosa ed è presente fin dalle prime apparizioni del personaggio. Nel numero 663 di Batman, Morrison afferma che a causa del suo passato di tossicodipendenza Joker ha sviluppato una naturale immunità a tutti i veleni conosciuti, compreso il suo. In un'occasione lo Spaventapasseri utilizzerà il suo gas su di lui, cercando di scoprire di cosa possa mai avere paura; Joker però reagisce colpendolo con una sedia, perché il gas su di lui non ha effetto, e afferma che «non ha paura di nulla»''Batman: Knightfall. DC Comics, 1994. La sua fisiologia modificata ha portato il suo sangue ad essere estremamente velenoso e probabilmente è anche questa una delle cause della sua incredibile resistenza al dolore e agli attacchi fisici. Joker è rappresentato, fin dalle prime apparizioni, come un individuo estremamente intelligente e particolarmente dotato nel campo della chimica, dell'ingegneria, nella fabbricazione e nell'uso di esplosivi e soprattutto dimostra di avere un'eccezionale mente strategica e manipolatrice. La sua specializzazione principale comunque è nella chimica: la sua tossina ne è una prova lampante, ma si è anche dimostrato capace di crearne vari tipi che possono anche non uccidere, ma portare alla follia. Joker ha dimostrato anche una grandissima abilità nell'uso degli apparecchi elettronici: lo si vede spesso, infatti, intercettare segnali criptati oppure sovrapporre le sue comunicazioni a quelle delle radio e delle televisioni di Gotham City. Con gli anni e lo sviluppo dell'informatica è diventato anche un hacker eccezionale, al punto che durante una miniserie con protagonista Tim Drake (il terzo Robin) rapisce un genio informatico ma si rende conto di non avere nulla da imparare da lui. L'arma principale del Joker, tuttavia, è la sua mente geniale, completamente folle, imprevedibile e manipolatrice, che lo porta a creare piani unici. In ''Joker: The Last Laught n.3, ad esempio, infetta tutto il mondo, compresi supercriminali e supereroi, generando una distruzione di enormi proporzioni. Il caos generato richiese addirittura l'intervento dello Spettro Hal Jordan per salvare il mondo, ma venne anche lui sopraffatto dalla follia del clown principe del crimine. In Adventures of Superman n.597, Joker avvelena Lex Luthor, allora presidente degli Stati Uniti: il suo piano era quello di controllarlo in modo tale da utilizzare tutte le armi nucleari che Luthor possedeva per distruggere il mondo. Alla fine la situazione venne salvata in tempo da Superman e successivamente Luthor guarì dal veleno. In Action Comics n.784 crea una pioggia di tossine che trasformano tutti i cittadini di Metropolis in dei pazzi furiosi. Sembra inoltre che nessun centro di detenzione di massima sicurezza riesca a contenerlo: Joker è infatti evaso innumerevoli volte da Arkham Asylum ed è anche riuscito ad entrare molto facilmente nel Pentagono. L'abilità di Joker nel combattimento corpo a corpo varia a seconda dell'autore della storia: alcuni lo dipingono come un pericolosissimo avversario, capace di sconfiggere a mani nude molti pericolosi nemici e perfino reggere un confronto a mani nude contro Batman (il clown può infatti fare uso dei suoi molti gadget durante il combattimento diventando un nemico letale per chiunque), mentre altri al contrario lo ritraggono come un individuo che può essere facilmente messo fuori combattimento, anche con un solo pugno; tutti però gli riconoscono una grande abilità nella fuga. Nelle storie degli ultimi anni prevale nettamente la prima delle due versioni. Come capacità fisiche, va detto, vengono maggiormente sottolineate la sua velocità e agilità - impressionanti - rispetto alla forza fisica, la quale varia a seconda delle storie. La sua forza di volontà è disumana almeno quanto quella del suo acerrimo nemico e Batman ha affermato che la psicosi estrema del Joker lo porta a non distinguere ciò che è bene da ciò che è sbagliato. Il clown dimostra di essere intrattabile: è impossibile arrivare ad un accordo con lui o negoziare. È impossibile inoltre controllarlo mentalmente e lo stesso Spettro ha trovato estremamente complicato leggere nella sua mente, che si rivela essere invasa da follia e caos. Joker è stato ritenuto morto innumerevoli volte, essendosi trovato in situazioni apparentemente senza via d'uscita, ma nonostante questo è sempre sopravvissuto, grazie anche alla sua resistenza al dolore ai limiti dell'inumano. Nel corso degli anni si è spesso trovato al centro di esplosioni enormi, è caduto da altezze considerevoli, ha subìto scariche elettriche mortali ma senza mai riportare danni permanenti. In Detective Comics n.1 (The New 52) si fa addirittura strappare di netto tutto il viso senza mostrare alcuna sofferenza; successivamente massacrerà mezzo dipartimento di Gotham, lasciando in vita solamente il commissario Gordon e qualche poliziotto, per poi riprendersi il suo volto, che era stato confiscato dalla polizia, e riattaccarselo con una spillatrice. Un'altra caratteristica del Joker sono anche le conversazioni con il lettore del fumetto, infatti sembra essere l'unico personaggio dell'universo DC che si rende realmente conto di essere il personaggio di un fumetto, ma sembra che nessuno dei protagonisti presti attenzione a questo, poiché viene considerato pazzo da tutti. Altre versioni Nella saga Marvel contro DC, Joker è il primo personaggio che appare ed ha una breve interazione con l'Uomo Ragno che è capitato, nemmeno lui sa come, a Gotham City. Al pagliaccio principe del crimine è capitato inoltre di misurarsi con altri personaggi dell'universo Marvel e rispettive nemesi: in una storia con protagonisti Batman e Capitan America, ambientata all'epoca della seconda guerra mondiale, Joker si ritrova a fare affari con la storica nemesi di Cap, ovvero il leader nazista Teschio Rosso. Quando scoprirà la sua vera identità, Joker gli si rivolterà contro perché, secondo le sue stesse parole, Joker è "un pazzo criminale, ma un pazzo criminale americano!". Alla fine di quest'avventura si ipotizza anche di un successore del Joker, un certo "Joker Junior". Appare anche nei crossover Punisher/Batman e Batman e L'Uomo Ragno. Nell'universo Amalgam Comics, nato dalla collaborazione tra Marvel Comics e DC Comics, Joker viene fuso con Sabretooth per creare "Hyena", nemesi di "Dark Claw", a sua volta frutto dell'unione di Batman e Wolverine. In origine, Hyena si chiamava Creed H. Quinn ed era amico di Logan Wayne. Entrambi vennero scelti per un esperimento del governo canadese per creare un supersoldato votato ad uccidere. Dei due, l'esperimento riuscito fu Hyena in quanto Logan possedeva ancora capacità di giudizio che gli permettevano di distinguere il bene dal male. Altri media Serie animate Nelle serie animate appartenenti al DC Animated Universe Joker è apparso con look leggermente diversi, pur essendo le serie in continuity fra loro: Nella serie animata del 1992 Batman mostra un Joker molto vicino alle atmosfere dei gangster degli anni cinquanta care al Dick Tracy di Chester Gould, e miscela in modo equilibrato la demenza clownesca con la spietata anima assassina del personaggio. Le sue origini sono simili a quelle del film del 1989, anche qui Joker è un ex gangster (come mostrato nel film Batman: La maschera del Fantasma) e nell'episodio "La vendetta del Joker" viene confermato, da delle schede segnaletiche, che il suo vero nome è Jack Napier, come il personaggio di interpretato da Nicholson. Oltretutto in un altro episodio: L'uomo che uccise Batman afferma che è stato l'uomo pipistrello a fare di lui «l'uomo felice» che conosciamo. Venne disegnato con i capelli neri (con una sfumatura verde), inquietanti occhi triangolari e gialli, labbra rosso scarlatto, denti giallo oro di dimensioni generose, un lungo naso appuntito, la classica pelle bianca e una tenuta costituita da una giaccia viola, pantaloni dello stesso colore ed infine una camicia arancione, un farfallino blu, un fiore rosa all'occhiello della giacca, guanti bianchi e scarpe nere con ghette bianche. È in questa serie che Paul Dini gli affiancò Harley Quinn, l'ex-psicologa di Arkham innamoratasi perdutamente del Joker.Batman Episodio n. 7, 11 settembre 1992. La "fidanzata del Joker", dopo l'esordio nei cartoon (lo stesso Dini, insieme a Bruce Timm, realizzò una versione a fumetti della serie, Le avventure di BatmanLe avventure di Batman n. 12, settembre 1993.), venne successivamente introdotta nella continuity ufficiale durante Batman: Terra di nessuno. Nella serie successiva Batman - Cavaliere della notte, Joker è molto simile alla precedente versione, ma con un disegno più semplificato. Differiscono i colori dell'abito e la conformazione del volto, poiché Joker non mostra più una definizione delle labbra, in precedenza rosso sangue. I suoi tratti somatici, insieme a quelli di altri personaggi, si fanno più affilati e secchi, e gli occhi sono completamente neri. Joker ha fatto anche alcune apparizioni nella serie animata Justice League, in cui si oppone alla JLA in diversi episodi, soprattutto come membro della Lega dell'ingiustizia di Lex Luthor. In questa versione presenta labbra nere e pelle più grigiastra; assieme ad Harley Quinn, si muove anche al di fuori di Gotham City, causando crimini e tentando stragi anche in città esistenti anche nella realtà, come Las Vegas. Con questo stesso aspetto appare anche nel film Batman of the future: Il Ritorno del Joker, dove si scoprirà in seguito aver codificato il suo DNA in un microchip impiantato nel cervello di Tim Drake. Nella serie, compare anche una sua versione alternativa: in un universo parallelo abitato da una versione malvagia della Justice League, Joker e molti altri criminali dopo la cattura subiscono la lobotomizzazione, finendo come vegetali chiusi nelle loro celle, incapaci di compiere la minima azione. Nel 2004 è diventato uno dei personaggi principali della nuova serie animata: The Batman, che rilegge in chiave moderna tutti i protagonisti, richiamando le atmosfere di Batman Begins. Il design del villain in questa serie è completamente rinnovato: Joker è un criminale psicotico dall'aspetto scimmiesco, dotato di una forza erculea, con capelli verde acceso lunghi ben oltre le spalle, che combatte utilizzando un Kung Fu animalesco. Anche la sua "uniforme" è differente: nel primo episodio della serie indossa una camicia di forza policromatica, mentre nei seguenti ritorna ad un look simile a quello che l'ha reso famoso, comunque progettato in maniera più trasandata (ad esempio non indossa mai le scarpe). Il suo passato è simile a quello narrato in Batman: The Killing Joke, dato che durante la serie si rivolge al detective Benneth così: «Sono dei giorni andati male che trasformano un uomo in un mostro... nel mio caso un giorno andato male e una vasca di liquido chimico». Questa frase è simile a quella espressa dallo stesso personaggio nel fumetto di Alan Moore, quando spiegava a Batman che la differenza di comportamento tra lui e le persone normali è «un giorno andato storto». Questa versione è doppiata in originale dall'afroamericano Kevin Michael Richardson. Anche in questa serie è accompagnato da Harley Quinn; la ragazza non è più una dottoressa di Arkham ma una psicologa da talk-show, comunque innamoratasi del gangster dopo essersi interessata a lui. In uno degli episodi della serie, Batman è costretto a viaggiare nella mente del pazzo, e finisce col trovarsi davanti un giovane uomo dai capelli castani; costui gli si presenta come «l'ultimo residuo di sanità mentale in questo pazzo posto». Da segnalare la sua presenza in questa versione anche nel film d'animazione Batman contro Dracula, ambientato dopo la serie: in questo film Joker, fuggito dal manicomio di Arkham, viene morso dal conte Dracula, divenendo un feroce vampiro. La sua prima azione, dopo la trasformazione, sarà di depredare una banca del sangue, all'interno della quale si scontrerà con Batman, che riuscirà, con non poca fatica, a catturarlo e portarlo nella Batcaverna; qui Bruce Wayne esaminando il suo sangue riesce, dopo numerosi tentativi, a creare un antidoto per il vampirismo, riuscendo così a curare il suo nemico, che tornerà ad essere rinchiuso ad Arkham. Nel 2016 è l'antagonista principale nel film d'animazione Batman: The Killing Joke, tratto dall'omonima graphic novel di Alan Moore. Film d'animazione Joker appare nei film d'animazione Batman: La maschera del Fantasma, Batman of the Future: Il ritorno del Joker, Batman contro Dracula, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Justice League: La crisi dei due mondi, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2, LEGO Batman: Il film, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Batman Unlimited: L'alleanza dei mostri, Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman Unlimited: Fuga da Arkham, Batman: Il ritorno del Crociato Incappucciato e LEGO Batman - Il film. Televisione e cinema Il primo attore ad impersonare Joker in un adattamento live-action è stato Cesar Romero, in diciotto episodi della serie televisiva Batman, facendone di lui il cattivo più ricorrente della serie. L'attore si era rifiutato di farsi tagliare i baffi che portava fin dall'inizio della carriera; essi sono spesso ben visibili sotto al trucco della faccia sbiancata del Joker. L'abito viola scuro del clownesco principe del crimine è inoltre sostituito da una tenuta di colore fucsia. L'attore riprende poi il ruolo nel successivo film del 1966, girato nella pausa estiva tra la prima e la seconda stagione. Nel film Batman del 1989 diretto da Tim Burton, Joker è stato interpretato da Jack Nicholson. Tim Curry, Willem Dafoe, David Bowie e James Woods furono considerati per il ruolo del Joker. Jack Nicholson fu la scelta di Uslan e Kane sin dal 1980. La nascita del personaggio è simile a quella narrata dal fumetto dell'anno precedente, Batman: The Killing Joke, ma invece di essere un comico fallito, gli sceneggiatori decisero di fare subito del Joker un criminale incallito. Prima della trasformazione è Jack Napier, temuto gangster al servizio del boss Carl Grissom della mafia di Gotham City. Napier ha già una psiche contorta, è intelligente e portato in molti campi, soprattutto le arti e la chimica. Il suo carattere è connotato da violenti sbalzi d'umore. Tutti questi tratti verranno accentuati dal bagno nella vasca di rifiuti chimici, causato da un'irruzione nella fabbrica in cui Napier si trovava, ad opera della polizia e di Batman. Inoltre in questa particolare trasposizione è Batman stesso a volersi vendicare, questo perché in questo film Jack Napier è il malvivente che uccide i genitori di Bruce Wayne insieme al suo compare Bob all'uscita di un teatro per rubare la collana della signora Wayne. Nel film Joker tenta sia di corteggiare la fotocronista Vicki Vale che di vendicarsi in ogni modo di Batman, senza però riuscirci con entrambi. Solo alla fine del film, dopo che ha quasi avvelenato Gotham City, si scontra con il supereroe ma alla fine verrà fatto precipitare dall'altissima cattedrale della metropoli, andando incontro alla morte, accendendo però il registratore con la sua risata. L'interpretazione di Nicholson ha avuto molte critiche positive e si è classificata al 45º posto nella lista dei peggiori cattivi. Diciannove anni dopo, Heath Ledger interpreta il personaggio ne Il cavaliere oscuro (2008), diretto da Christopher Nolan. Per il ruolo vinse il Premio Oscar come migliore attore non protagonista. Ledger trasse ispirazione leggendo molti fumetti, tra cui soprattutto Batman: The Killing Joke e Arkham Asylum , e basandosi su personaggi come Alex DeLarge e Sid Vicious. Nella pellicola, Joker è un criminale votato al caos, che colpisce la mafia di Gotham City per poi assumerne il controllo. È consapevole di essere la nemesi di Batman, e vuole dimostrare come anche il miglior paladino della giustizia, il procuratore Harvey Dent, possa crollare; il piano però viene neutralizzato dall'Uomo Pipistrello, disposto ad assumersi la responsabilità degli omicidi di Dent pur di non vanificare l'ideale di speranza che il procuratore rappresentava per la popolazione di Gotham. Questa versione di Joker appare molto differente da quella trasposta da Jack Nicholson in Batman (1989), e lo stesso Nicholson la criticò definendola senza spirito, attaccando inoltre la produzione per non averlo nemmeno contattato per chiedergli il suo parere al riguardo. Infatti è molto più realistica, proprio come la desiderava Nolan, il regista della pellicola: il volto bianco, le labbra rosso rubino e i capelli verdi non fanno parte del suo aspetto naturale, ma si tratta di semplice trucco facciale che il criminale Joker applica al suo volto come una specie di pittura di guerra, per farsi rapidamente una fama e suscitare terrore nell'avversario. Il ghigno malato è inoltre accentuato da due cicatrici che dagli angoli delle labbra si estendono fino sulle guance. Villains, pp. 34-57, in Craig Byrne, Alexander Tochilovsky, The Dark Knight: Featuring Production Art and Full Shooting Script, Universe Publishing (NY), 2008, ISBN 978-0-7893-1812-1 Altro tocco di realismo è che questo clown non sfrutta più marchingegni divertenti, gadget clowneschi e nemmeno il gas che uccide formando un ghigno sul volto delle vittime; il tutto viene sostituito da una moltitudine di coltelli, benzina, bombe e armi da fuoco. Al Joker di questa versione, a differenza di quello di Nicholson, non viene mostrato un passato; Joker spiega solo le origini delle sue cicatrici alle vittime, che rivelano la sua vita da giovane, tuttavia ogni volta cambia la versione, rendendo il suo personaggio misterioso. A causa della morte di Ledger, in Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno Joker non compare né (per decisione di Nolan) viene mai menzionato. Tuttavia, nel romanzo ufficiale tratto dalla sceneggiatura del film, viene data una plausibile spiegazione alla sua assenza: egli sarebbe rinchiuso in un ormai sorvegliatissimo manicomio di Arkham, ma si ipotizza anche possa esserne fuggito. Joker di Heath Ledger è stato scelto da Empire Magazine come il 3° più grande personaggio cinematografico di sempre. Nel 2014, il premio Oscar Jared Leto viene scelto per il ruolo di Joker in Suicide Squad, uscito il 5 agosto 2016, scritto e diretto da David Ayer; nel film, Joker appare durante la narrazione del passaggio della dottoressa Harleen Quinzel, alias Harley Quinn. Il tratto distintivo di questo Joker sono i tatuaggi su gran parte del corpo (in particolare la scritta "Damaged" sulla fronte, una "J" sotto l'occhio, un pettirosso ucciso con una freccia come riferimento a Jason Todd sul braccio ed un sorriso sulla mano sinistra) ed i denti di ferro. Inoltre è il primo Joker a non avere il sorriso deformato in alcun modo e, invece di ridere normalmente, si mette la mano con il tatuaggio del ghigno dinanzi alla bocca. Le innovazioni sono anche da un punto di vista psicologico. Abbiamo infatti un Joker "più gangster" con la sua banda, il suo locale ed un braccio destro, Jonny Frost (tratto dal fumetto "Joker" di Brian Azzarello e Lee Bermejo dove, tra l'altro, Joker gestisce un locale come nel film). Inoltre l'amore di Harley Quinn nei suoi confronti sembrerebbe ricambiato nonostante la ragazza sia stata torturata dal clown principe del crimine (definito da Amanda Waller il "re" di Gotham). Jared Leto interpreta il clown principe del crimine anche nel video musicale di Purple Lamborghini di Rick Ross e Skrillex. La canzone è infatti una delle colonne sonore inedite di Suicide Squad ed è dedicata proprio al personaggio del Joker. La sua versione del personaggio fa inoltre un cameo (oltre che varie apparizioni tramite spezzoni di film) in un'altra canzone inedita per il film, Gangsta di Kehlani anche se, nella fugace apparizione nel videoclip, il Joker non è effettivamente interpretato da Jared Leto (infatti non appare di faccia). A luglio 2017 viene annunciato il titolo di uno spinoff di Suicide Squad dal titolo Harley Quinn VS Joker con Margot Robbie. Ad agosto 2017 viene confermata la presenza dell'attore Jared Leto nuovamente nei panni di Joker sia in Suicide Squad 2 che in Gotham City Sirens e nello spinoff Harley Quinn VS Joker. Il 23 agosto 2017 viene annunciato un film sulle origini del Joker esterno al DC Extended Universe prodotto da Martin Scorsese e diretto da Todd Phillips che scriverà anche la sceneggiatura. Il film sarebbe ambientato negli anni '80 a Gotham City e mostrerebbe le origini della futura nemesi di Batman con atmosfere più simili alle pellicole di Scorsese come Taxi Driver. Altri interpreti * Rene Requiestas in Alyas Batman en Robin, film filippino del 1993 * David U. Hodges in Batman Forever, film di Joel Schumacher del 1995 * Roger Stoneburner in Birds of Prey, serie televisiva del 2002, doppiato in originale da Mark Hamill * Bud Watson in Supereroi per caso: Le disavventure di Batman e Robin, film TV del 2003 * Andrew Koenig in Batman: Dead End, cortometraggio del 2003 di Sandy Collora * Brian C. Bethel in Grayson, cortometraggio del 2004 di John Fiorella * Jake Taylor in Nightwing: The Series, serie web del 2014 di Adam Zielinski Videogiochi Joker appare nei seguenti videogiochi: * Batman: The Caped Crusader, sviluppato dalla Ocean Software (1988) * Batman, sviluppato dalla Ocean Software (1989) * Batman, sviluppato dalla NuMega (1990) * Batman: Return of the Joker, sviluppato dalla Sunsoft (1991) * Batman: The Animated Series, sviluppato dalla Konami (1993) * The Adventures of Batman & Robin, sviluppato dalla Konami, Clockwork Tortoise e Novotrade (1994) * Batman of the Future: Return of the Joker, sviluppato dalla Kemco (2000) * Batman: Chaos in Gotham, sviluppato dalla Ubisoft (2001) * Batman: Gotham City Racer, sviluppato dalla Sinister Games (2001) * Batman: Vengeance, sviluppato dalla Ubisoft Montréal (2001) * Justice League: Injustice for All, sviluppato dalla Saffire (2002) * Batman: Dark Tomorrow, sviluppato dalla HotGen (2003) * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu, sviluppato dalla Ubisoft Montréal (2003) * LEGO Batman: Il videogioco, sviluppato dalla Traveller's Tales (2008) * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, sviluppato dalla Midway Amusement Games e Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (2008) * Il cavaliere oscuro (2008) * Batman: Arkham Asylum, sviluppato dalla Rocksteady Studios (2009) * Batman: Guardiano di Gotham (2010) * DC Universe Online, sviluppato dalla Sony Online Austin (2011) * Batman: Arkham City, sviluppato dalla Rocksteady Studios (2011) * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, sviluppato dalla NetherRealm Studios (2011) * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, sviluppato dalla Traveller's Tales (2012) * Injustice: Gods Among Us, sviluppato dalla NetherRealm Studios (2013) * Batman: Arkham Origins, sviluppato dalla Warner Bros. Games Montréal (2013) * Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate, sviluppato dalla Armature Studio (2013) * LEGO Batman 3: Gotham e Oltre, sviluppato dalla Traveller's Tales e Feral Interactive (2014) * Batman: Arkham Knight, sviluppato dalla Rocksteady Studios (2015) * Batman: The Telltale Series, sviluppato dalla Telltale Games (2016) * Injustice 2, sviluppato dalla NetherRealm Studios (2017) * Batman: The Telltale Series - The Enemy Within, sviluppato dalla Telltale Games (2017) Ruoli Batman: Arkham Il Joker appare nella saga di Batman: Arkham, dove è doppiato da Mark Hamill in inglese e da Riccardo Peroni in italiano, con le sole eccezioni di Batman: Arkham Origins e Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate dove in inglese è doppiato da Troy Baker. *In Batman: Arkham Asylum, primo videogioco della saga, il Joker, con l'aiuto della sua fidanzata Harley Quinn, prende il controllo del Manicomio di Arkham liberando gli altri supercriminali e creando il caos, lasciando Batman a gestire la situazione. Nel corso della trama Bruce, con l'aiuto di Oracolo, scopre che la rivolta era finalizzata ad un piano più grande: trovare la formula Titan, ovvero una variante del Venom di Bane, che creatrice, la psichiatra Penelope Young negò al Clown Principe del Crimine, diffonderla attraverso le fogne e trasformare i cittadini di Gotham City in mostri senza controllo che distruggeranno la città. Dopo essere riuscito a sventare il piano del folle e a fermare tutti gli altri supercriminali liberati, Batman sconfiggerà un Joker mutato da un'overdose di Titan sul tetto di Arkham, salvando la città e riportando l'ordine nel manicomio. Il Joker è anche giocabile in modalità sfida nella versione per PlayStation 3 del videogioco. *In Batman: Arkham City, secondo capitolo della saga, il Joker è afflitto da una malattia mortale sanguigna causata dall'overdose di Titan di cui abusò 18 mesi prima nel tentativo di uccidere Batman sul tetto del Manicomio di Arkham, e si contende il controllo di Arkham City con Due Facce e il Pinguino. Con un tranello riuscirà ad iniettare il suo sangue infetto a Batman, rivelandogli anche di aver mandato anche delle riserve agli ospedali di tutta Gotham, costringendolo così a trovare Mister Freeze, il quale stava lavorando ad una cura e che è misteriosamente sparito. Alla fine della trama, Batman guarirà bevendo parte della cura sintetizzata da Freeze, mentre il Joker, attaccandolo alle spalle, farà cadere la fialetta contenente la parte rimanente. Batman gli confesserà che malgrado tutte le morti di persone innocenti che ha causato nel corso degli anni (ultima la donna di Bruce Talia al Ghul), lo avrebbe comunque salvato. Il Joker, divertito dalle parole di Bruce, scoppierà a ridere fino ad esalare il suo ultimo respiro con il suo classico ghigno sul volto. Durante i titoli di coda si può sentire il Clown Principe del Crimine cantare Only You (And You Alone) dei Platters. *Il Joker appare anche nello spin-off di Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham City Lockdown dove è uno dei boss del gioco. *In Batman: Arkham Origins, prequel della saga, viene narrato il primo incontro tra Batman e il Joker "nell'Arkhamverse". Nella notte di Natale il Joker ha rapito Maschera Nera, rubandogli l'alias e mettendo una taglia da 50 milioni di dollari sulla testa di Batman, offrendola ad otto assassini. Una volta essendosi rivelato al Cavaliere Oscuro e agli assassini da lui assoldati verrà fermato da Batman e rinchiuso nel Penitenziario di Blackgate. Qui farà la conoscenza della dottoressa Harleen Quinzel alla quale racconterà della notte dell'incidente in cui cadde in un vascone della Ace Chemicals e divenne il Joker, in seguito ad un intervento di Batman e di aver capito che tutta la sua vita era stata programmata per incontrare "una persona speciale". La psichiatra, fraintendendo che il folle parlasse di amore e che la persona in questione fosse lei, mostrerà subito affetto per lui e lo aiuterà a liberarsi e a prendere il controllo del penitenziario. Divertito dalla regola morale di Batman di non uccidere, il Clown Principe del Crimine tenterà di costringerlo a violarla creando uno stratagemma che metterà in pericolo la vita di se stesso e di Bane, ovvero uno degli otto assassini. Tuttavia il Cavaliere Oscuro troverà la soluzione per non piegarsi al gioco del Joker e sconfiggerà entrambi i nemici, riportando l'ordine nel penitenziario e dimostrando al capitano James Gordon e al resto del GCPD, dubbiosi del suo operato, di proteggere davvero la città dal crimine. Durante i titoli di coda si può sentire il Clown cantare Cold, Cold Heart di Hank Williams. Inoltre, il personaggio è utilizzabile nella modalità multiplayer del gioco. *Il Joker è uno dei nemici principali dello spin-off ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate. Ambientato tre mesi dopo Batman: Arkham Origins, questo spin-off vede il Clown prendere il controllo del penitenziario di Blackgate assieme al Pinguino e Maschera Nera. *Nel terzo e ultimo capitolo della saga Batman: Arkham Knight sono passati 9 mesi dalla morte del Joker ad Arkham City e dalla sua cremazione, ma nonostante questo la minaccia del Clown Principe del Crimine è tutt'altro che defunta. La Polizia bloccò la maggior parte delle sacche inviate dal Joker da Arkham City agli ospedali di Gotham, ma a causa di errori ospedalieri alcune riuscirono ad entrare ed essere usate per delle trasfusioni infettando cinque persone: la direttrice del consiglio delle Queen Industries di Star City, Christina Bell, il puglle Albert King, meglio conosciuto con il ring name di Goliath, il cantante Johnny Charisma e il preside della McCallum University, Henry Adams. Essi, oltre alla malattia mortale sanguigna stanno sviluppando anche un effetto collaterale che li sta mutando psicologicamente nel Joker. Henry, però, sembra essere immune a tutto ciò, perciò diventa la chiave per una cura. Il quinto infetto si rivelerà essere proprio Batman, che sebbene sia guarito dalla malattia sanguigna grazie alla cura di Mister Freeze, sta anche lui sviluppando l'effetto collaterale che verrà a galla a seguito all'esposizione di Bruce alla tossina dello Spaventapasseri nella Ace Chemicals. In seguito, Henry rivelerà di essere riuscito a controllare la mutazione fingendosi immune e ucciderà gli altri infetti convinto di essere il Joker più forte, ma subito dopo si suiciderà poiché riconoscerà in Batman un Clown ancora più potente di lui, spegnendo quindi qualsiasi speranza per una cura. Nella fase finale della trama principale, Bruce, grazie a una dose della tossina dello Spaventapasseri che avrà effetto sul Clown Principe del Crimine dentro di lui, riuscirà a sconfiggere definitivamente il Joker e a rinchiuderlo nella parte più remota della sua mente. Il Clown Principe del Crimine appare anche nello story-addon Batgirl: Affari di Famiglia. Ambientato prima degli eventi di Batman: Arkham Asylum questo DLC vede il Joker rapire il commissario Gordon e tenerlo in ostaggio al Luna Park di Gotham minacciando di ucciderlo in caso di un intervento di Batman. La figlia del commissario Barbara/Batgirl e Robin si precipitano così al suo salvataggio. *Il personaggio appare anche nello spin-off di Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham VR. Ambientato in un incubo di Bruce prima degli eventi di Batman: Arkham Knight il gioco vede il Clown apparire come allucinazione di Batman, il quale sta indagando sulla morte non reale di Nightwing. Alla fine del gioco si scoprirà che l'assassino in questo incubo è proprio lui sotto il controllo dell'effetto collaterale del sangue infetto del Clown che stava iniziando a dare i suoi primi sintomi. ''Batman: The Telltale Series'' Il Joker appare in entrambe le stagioni della serie videoludica dove è doppiato da Anthony Ingruber. *Bruce Wayne incontra il Joker all'inizio del quarto episodio della prima stagione, Guardian of Gotham, dopo che Bruce è stato rinchiuso nel Manicomio di Arkham in seguito al suo violento attacco ai danni di Oswald Cobblepot alias il Pinguino sotto l'effetto della droga di Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham. In questa versione il Clown Principe del Crimine è un misterioso paziente apparentemente amichevole ma in realtà sadico e pericoloso, tanto da essere temuto da diversi dottori e pazienti all'interno dell'ospedale. Non ha mai voluto rivelare il suo nome a nessuno, così i medici gli hanno affibbiato lo pseudonimo di "John Doe". Misteriosamente è a conoscenza di diverse cose sul conto di Lady Arkham e anche dello stesso Bruce, infatti lascia intendere di sapere che Wayne è Batman. John sa dove Vicki tiene le sue ultime riserve di droga, e per questo vuole aiutare Bruce ad uscire: provocherà il paziente Victor Zsasz in modo da farlo impazzire e permettere a Wayne di raggiungere il telefono fuori dalla sala, ma questo in cambio "di un favore" che Bruce gli dovrà quando anche John sarà fuori dal manicomio. Indipendemente dalla riposta di Bruce, John metterà comunque in atto quanto pianificato, e a quel punto il videogiocatore avrà due opzioni: fare in modo che Bruce approfitti della situazione per raggiungere il telefono e chiamare i suoi avvocati o il tenente Gordon, oppure fermare la rissa e impedire che Zsasz uccida qualcuno. Indipendentemente dalla scelta, Bruce uscirà comunque da Arkham e verrà riaccompagnato a casa da Alfred Pennyworth. John Doe fa due camei nel quinto e ultimo episodio City of Light: nel primo si complimenta con Batman per il modo in cui ha steso Zsasz durante la rivolta nel manicomio scatenata da Lady Arkham; nel secondo, alla fine dell'episodio, è uscito da Arkham e lo si vede in un bar ad assistere in televisione al modo in cui Bruce/Batman è riuscito ad evitare l'attentato alla sua stessa vita (in caso si scelga Bruce) o a quella del neo-eletto commissario Gordon (in caso si scelga Batman). Piacevolmente impressionato, John gli promette che lo rincontrerà molto presto. La prima stagione si chiude con la sua risata. *Nella seconda stagione della serie, The Enemy Within, John Doe torna nel primo episodio, The Enigma, durante il funerale di Lucius Fox, dove confessa a Bruce di essere venuto per chiedergli di fargli "quel favore" di cui gli parlò un anno prima ad Arkham: ovvero unirsi ad un gruppo di suoi "amici". Indipendentemente dalla riposta di Bruce, John deciderà comunque di aiutarlo nella ricerca dell'Enigmista, suo nemico, rivelandogli la posizione del suo nascondiglio. Alla fine dell'episodio, prima di venire ucciso, lo sconfitto Enigmista lo cita definendolo "l'idiota dalla faccia bianca", e biasimandolo per l'assenza delle persone che avrebbero dovuto vederlo uccidere Batman. Dopo l'omicidio del supercriminale per mano di una misteriosa figura, Amanda Waller rivela a Batman che John Doe e la sua ex psichiatra del Manicomio di Arkham, la dottoressa Harleen Quinzel fanno parte di un gruppo di supercriminali chiamato "Il Patto", a cui l'Enigmista ambiva ad unirsi. Doppiatori italiani Già voce di Jack Nicholson in Professione: reporter e Shining, Giancarlo Giannini fu scelto dal direttore del doppiaggio Mario Maldesi (autore della versione italiana del film di Kubrick) per doppiare nuovamente l'attore nel film di Tim Burton. Nel trailer cinematografico del film, la voce del personaggio era di Ennio Coltorti. Per sostituire Mark Hamill al doppiaggio del Joker nella versione italiana di Batman - The Animated Series il direttore Guido Rutta scelse Riccardo Peroni, attore di teatro e doppiatore con alle spalle un passato da cabarettista. Peroni ha prestato la voce al personaggio anche in The Batman, nella serie di videogiochi Batman: Arkham, in Batman - Cavaliere della notte, in Justice League e nei film per l'home video I migliori del mondo, Batman of the Future: Il ritorno del Joker e Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Nell'edizione televisiva di Batman e Superman, trasmessa all'interno di Superman (e doppiata alla Time Out di Roma sotto la direzione di Tiziana Lattuca), Joker aveva la voce di Ambrogio Colombo. Nel film Batman: La maschera del Fantasma, tratto dalla serie e doppiato alla SAS di Roma, Peroni fu sostituito da Sergio Di Giulio, mentre nell'episodio I Miti della serie Static Shock, Joker è doppiato da Mario Brusa. Ne Il cavaliere oscuro, dopo che nei trailer italiani la voce del villain è stata di Fabio Boccanera, la Warner ha assegnato il doppiaggio ad Adriano Giannini, figlio di Giancarlo, che già aveva doppiato Ledger nei film Paradiso + Inferno e Io non sono qui; con il lavoro svolto sul Joker riceverà il Nastro d'argento 2009 come miglior doppiatore. Categoria:Cattivi di Batman Categoria:Cattivi DC Comics Categoria:Cattivi di Superman Categoria:Cattivi di Justice League Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi dei film Categoria:Cattivi dei film di supereroi Categoria:Cattivi d’azione dal vivo Categoria:Cattivi dei film d'azione Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Clown malvagi Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Supercriminali Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Signori del crimine Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Rapitori Categoria:Serial Killer Categoria:Nemesi Categoria:Ladri Categoria:Torturatori Categoria:Caotico Malvagio Categoria:Cattivi avidi Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Combattenti Categoria:Mutilatori Categoria:Amanti del brivido Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maestro Manipolatore Categoria:Distruttori di innocenti Categoria:Abusatori Categoria:Cattivi ossessionati Categoria:Cattivi iracondi Categoria:Cattivi enigmatici Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi in cerca di vendetta